DESCRIPTION: BioTechnical Communication (BTC) is proposing the development and broadcast of a talk show ("the Program") that will deliver cancer prevention and control information to African-American adults throughout the country using the interactive radio format of a "call-in talk show". The Program will exist as an independent commercial media product, that can be supported with advertising and/or corporate sponsorship. The Program will be broadcast by a network of African-American radio stations. The Program offers a creative strategy to address the low level of awareness and knowledge about cancer that is common within the African-American community. Phase I will use focus groups comprised of African-American men and women to explore their attitudes, beliefs, and perceptions about cancer to identify themes and strategies that would be effective in presenting cancer information to this population using the medium of a call-in radio talk program. This information will be used to develop a program concept that is responsive to the interests and concerns of the target population with respect to cancer. The proposed Program will circumvent the inherent limitations of short-term media campaigns and public service announcements and will offer an innovative use of network radio technology.